Secret Crush
by Ashlee-chii
Summary: Sora has a secret crush and Riku trying to find out who it is. Warning: Very bad Grammer too lazy to fix it[ONESHOT COMPLETE]


"Sora come on, Tell me!" said a young boy with long Silver hair and wonderful sea green eyes.

"NO, NO, NO" scream the younger boy with a chestnut brunet hair. "AHHHHH" he ran under the covers of the bed.

"Sora, just tell me. I won't tell anyone. I swear" he jumped on the bed beside the bump in the bed.

"I'm not going to tell Riku, you hear, I won't tell!" Sora was reddier then a cherry. Riku grab the covers and pull them away leaving Sora sitting there with nothing around him. He grab the pillow right beside him and put in face in it.

Riku rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to stop there. Not after what he saw Sora writing. He had to know.

**Flash Back**

"Hey Sora I got some icecream that you wanted." Said Riku walking into Sora room. Sora was on his desk writing in his Journal. No one has never read what was in his journal. Sora was very good in hiding it. Riku walk up to Sora he notice that Sora was too busy writing in his journal that he didn't see him walk in. Riku slowly looked over the chestnut hair until he could read the entry that Sora was writing.

_Dear, Journal_

Well another day has gone by. Cloud is once again picking on me because I"m short. Some times it just bugs me. I'M NOT SHORT... i just need to grow a couple of inches.

Well anyway, I think I might say it tonight or tommorrow. I don't know what to say. Its just so odd. How can I say that "I love you" without sounding weird or just complete crazy, I guess I will have to wait and ask-

Just then the icecream that Riku was holding was starting to melt. Riku didn't notice it until it was too late. Part of the icecream fell onto the journal entry which made Sora jump back. The chair hit Riku which make him fall on the floor. Not soon after the chair was on top of him and so was Sora. It took Sora a while to figure out on what just happen. He jump off of the chair and went running to his bed. He turn around to see Riku lying on the ground with the chair on top of him.

"What the hell did you do that for" Riku said while getting off of the floor.  
"ME?" scream Sora "Its your fault. If you haven't tried reading my journal entry this would have never happen!" Sora was hugging his journal.

Riku got up and walk to Sora. He bent down until their eye level were the same. Sora was once again in his little mad/pout mood. Riku always thought that Sora was cute when he was like that. Sora could never stay angry at a person, that was just him. "You are so cute when you are angry" laugh Riku.

That didn't help Sora at all. "Shut up. I'm not cute. Cute is for girls not guys" Sora yelled running to the other end of the room.

Riku just smiled. This was pretty fun he thought to himself. Then he just rememeber what Sora was writing in his journal. "So Sora, who the person you like?" Sora eyes open. He walk backwards to the wall and holding the journal closier to him. "Sora" Riku said once again. He got up and started walking towards Sora. He took out his hand and tried to grab the journal but Sora jumps away and threw the journal out the window and into a basket that was just below his window. Riku smiled. "So that is where you hide it Sora. But I don't need the book to tell me who it is, I"ll just make you tell me."

"NOOOOOO" scream Sora running away from Riku.

"Come on Sora, tell me"

**Flash Back ended**

So now Sora is hiding his face into the pillow. Riku just looked at him wondering if he could even breath like that.

"Why not Sora?" Riku ask. He was getting kind of tried chasing Sora around the room 

"Because..." Riku could barly hear him since Sora hasn't even lift his head from the pillow

"Because...why?" Riku ask. Trying to get a straight answer from Sora is like pigs learning to fly.

"Ok, how about this. You tell me who this person is, and I will leave you alone. I won't tell a soul. Or I could tickle you to death and I'll make you tell me" Sora lift his head from the pillow. His eyes were scared not knowing what to do.

About five minutes of staring at each other. Riku gave up and move towards Sora. "AAAAHHH" Sora once again put his head into the pillow.

"Looks like your pick the harder path, Sora" Riku went right to Sora sides knowing that Sora weakest place was his sides. Sora started moving around and laughing into the pillow and also yelling Riku to stop. But Riku wasn't stoping. He wanted to know this person is.

"Riku...hahahah...stop..hahahaha..its not...hahha...funny...its hurts! hahaha..." cried Sora taking his head from the pillow. Then Riku took the chance and put Sora on his back. The brunet lay there. Tears coming from his eyes from laughing too hard. He was still red and looking into the older boy seagreen eyes he could not help to blush even harder.

"So Sora, looks like I win so who it this person?" Riku ask with a big smile. Sora could not help it anymore. Riku wasn't going to let him go until he found out who the person he like. So Sora gave up. Like everything else. Riku alway wins and just was just one of them.

Sora closed his eyes really hard shut. "its...um..well...ahhh...ummm..." Riku was getting tired from this."Sora, who is it". Sora eyes were now even shut harder. "ITS YOU". Sora couldn't beleive he said that. He knew that Riku was going to reject him now. Who wouldn't after finding out that your best friend likes you, but to make is even worst a boy. Sora didn't expect Riku to like him. It went though his head many times. But this time it was different. Just then and there. Sora felt something on his lips. They were warm and melt him inside. He open his eyes a bit to Riku kissing him. He couldn't believe it. Riku is Kissing him.

"Sora" Riku said and he look his lips from Sora. "umm...yes Riku" Sora couldn't breath. Things were happen that he couldn't piece together. "What times is it?" Sora looked to his side to see his clock. "Its 12:03 am" Sora said looking back at Riku. Riku smiled and slowly went to Sora's ear. "You do know todays is, Sora?" Riku smiled. "Happy Valentines Day"

I know its sucks. Sorry everyone. This is my first little "love" thing I ever did. Please don't be mean to me. ;;

I would like comments though. And maybe some pointers would help me. Hehehehe. I would love to have them since I"m taking english for school soon. 


End file.
